Six Things
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Six things. That's all it takes to realize you're in-love. R&R!


Hey guys so this is kind of a follow up to 'rules of falling in-love' since so many of you guys requested it. I got the quote of Tumblr and inspired by a video done by Icarus on YouTube, if you're into twincest from the Thundermans you should check it out! I'm really excited to write this and I can't think of anything else to except...

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks or any of it's characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

 **First.**

 **She touches you and you light fire.**

Alvin sits up as he plays his video game on the TV as Simon walks up to him and shakes him.

"Alvin. ALVIN. ALVIN!" But gets no response he groans and walks away, then Brittany walks up and touches his arm. Alvin pauses his game and looks at her, ignoring how his face burns up.

"What's up?"

 **...**

 **It blazes where her fingers meet your skin.**

Alvin plays his video game when he thinks he hears something but decides to brush it off. Then he feels something touch his arm and it instantly blazes so he looks to see Brittany smiling at him.

 **...**

 **The burns don't show.**

Alvin looks at his arm to see if there's bruises or marks of any kind but sees none. So then why did it burn when Brittany touched him?

 **...**

 **But it's hard to breathe with ash in your lungs.**

Whenever he looks at her it's suddenly harder to breathe like something heavy's in his lungs.

 **...**

 **It's so hard to breathe.**

He doesn't know what to do.

 **...**

 **You are suffocating daily.**

So he suffocates.

* * *

 **Second.**

 **It hurts to watch her.**

He watches her constantly, he doesn't know why he just does; every time he does it hurts.

 **...**

 **She shines.**

It hurts so much it's like she shines.

 **...**

 **She is brighter than the sun.**

She shines so bright she's the sun, everything she does affects him.

 **...**

 **She's too beautiful for your eyes.**

She walks downstairs wearing sweatpants and a plain shirt, she looks like an angel.

 **...**

 **It's hard to look at her.**

 **It's even harder to look away.**

 **...**

 **You're going blind.**

With how much he looks at her he thinks he's going blind.

* * *

 **Third.**

 **Your ears are tuned to her voice.**

During rehearsals for concerts he almost forgets his cue everytime she sings before him.

 **...**

 **You could pick her out in a sea of thousands.**

He can always find her at school by just the sound of her voice.

 **...**

 **Her voice makes pretty singers who sing pretty songs sound dull.**

 **Her voice makes everything else sound ugly.**

* * *

 **Fourth.**

 **Her eyes are pretty enough to drown in.**

He's constantly captivated by her eyes, always drowning in them.

 **...**

 **She is turning you into a cliched love-wrecking being.**

He really hopes she doesn't notice that would be embarrassing.

 **...**

 **You are drowning, always sinking.**

But no matter what he does he's always sinking, further and further.

 **...**

 **Down, down, down.**

* * *

 **Fifth.**

 **You know her.**

He likes to call himself the 'Brittany expert', he knows her better than her sisters do.

 **...**

 **You love her.**

Love? No way he thinks, sure she's cool and all but love? He doesn't do that.

 **...**

 **Through a thousand lifetimes.**

 **Across millions of stars.**

 **...**

 **You'd find her.**

Somehow he always finds her no matter she is even in unknown places.

 **...**

 **You'd never leave her.**

He likes being around her how could he not? She's perfect.

 **...**

 **You love her.**

He loves her he finally realizes he also realizes it's okay.

 **...**

 **Til death do you part.**

* * *

 **Sixth.**

 **She loves you too.**

He doesn't know when he comes to this realization, perhaps it's been there all along. But he's sure glad he found out.

* * *

The end! This was a new writing style for me and it was really fun to do. If you want more like this let me know! Thanks to everyone for reading this and my last story 'rules of falling in-love' it really means alot! Don't forget to favorite and review!

BYE!:D


End file.
